Recognitions
by Tarantula1
Summary: Very spoilerish for upcoming episode "Butterflied". FINISHED
1. Barrier of Glass

Title: Recognitions  
  
Author: Linda  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe CSI, nor do I owe the characters. I don't even own Grissom. Good for him though, I wouldn't even let him leave the bedroom. :op  
  
SPOILERS: This story is based on "Butterflied".  
  
Extra Information: I haven't seen one episode of S4 yet and English is not my first language, so please be kind. I also would like to thank those who reviewed my other story 'Dinner'. I really appreciated it! I know some of you asked for a sequel, but I can't seem to come up with a good second chapter. It's kinda frustrating.  
  
The cops dragged the suspect, Dr. Lurie out the interrogation-room, but Sara didn't noticed really.  
  
She didn't care really.  
  
She was still breathing heavily and staring into space.  
  
She couldn't seem to register what just happened at the other side of the one-sided mirror.  
  
Grissom was talking with the suspect when the doctor suddenly flinched and attacked Griss which was the cause of the black-eye he now had.  
  
It was just not an 'every-day' talk.  
  
It was a confession.  
  
It was a confession of love.  
  
Grissom was reflecting on the relationship between the doctor and the victim.  
  
Grissom was self-reflecting.  
  
Slowly Sara composed herself and watched what was now going on in the interrogation-room. She noticed everyone was gone, besides Grissom.  
  
He walked slowly in the direction of the mirror to take a look at his now very black eye.  
  
He stood exactly in front of Sara  
  
He didn't know.  
  
It was a mirror.  
  
It was a window at the other side where Sara stood.  
  
Sara bit at her lower lip and watched him closely.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling to just watch him so closely without the prospect he might turn his head away or worse, run away.  
  
Of course, he could walk away.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He touched his eye carefully but regretted the action right away.  
  
It hurt too much.  
  
Slowly she raised her right hand and placed it on the wall.  
  
Just at the same height of his bruised eye.  
  
She closed here eye.  
  
Imagining she was touching him.  
  
She opened her eye suddenly when she heard him talking in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry..  
  
I'm so sorry I pushed you away."  
  
She felt weird. This was ridiculous. He was talking to her but they where separated by this stupid wall.  
  
She couldn't say anything back.  
  
She thought she might cry.  
  
She couldn't bare this anymore.  
  
She was saved by the voice of someone else.  
  
"Sara, there was DB found at the Monaco. Cath want you to come with me."  
  
It was Nick.  
  
She let her hand fall to her side and followed Nick.  
  
She would confront Grissom later.  
  
TBC 


	2. An Hour Ago

Note: The first chapter was the drama one, this will be the romantic part, I think.. It is a little bit different than chapter one but I didn't know how to combine it with the dialogues otherwise. I hope you'll love it as much as the beginning though.  
  
After Nick and Sara gathered all the evidence from the crime-scene they headed back to headquarters.  
  
It was just an hour ago..  
  
Arrived at the building they went to the lab, but before they even entered they could already hear loud music playing which was usual when Greg worked.  
  
"Greg!"  
  
He turned around quickly with a shocked and guilty look on his face.  
  
He didn't hear them coming.obviously.  
  
After turning the music off, Nick said in casual voice "Tom Jackson, 36 years old, accountant, multiple stab-wounds" and plopped the bag down on the table. " Could you page me when you're done?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Greg looked expectantly at Sara. Usually she had something to add too, but she seemed a little quit tonight.  
  
She seemed distracted.  
  
It was just an hour ago.  
  
Suddenly she stiffened a yawn  
  
"I think I'm done for today.I'm heading home."  
  
And with that she turned around and left the room, leaving a perplexed look on the men's faces.  
  
"What's with her?" Greg asked confused.  
  
"Dunno, she's been like that the whole time." Nick answered with a concerned tone.  
  
"Hmm, well maybe she'll feel better if she comes back tomorrow.."  
  
"I hope so, Greggo."  
  
"Well, gotta go.don't forget about the evidence I gave you."  
  
"Sure, I'll page you!" Greg screamed but Nick was already at the other side of the hallway."  
  
*  
  
Sara wouldn't go home without a decent cup of coffee.  
  
She was in desperate need of some caffeine.  
  
Not just because her mind screamed for it.  
  
Not just because it was a long night.  
  
Not because she didn't know what to think.  
  
It was an hour ago.  
  
She entered the break-room and for a moment she thought her heart stood still.  
  
She thought she stopped breathing.  
  
Grissom leaned against the kitchen-counter eating his meal and he was going through some forensic magazine which usual lay everywhere and nowhere.  
  
"Hi"  
  
She said in a quit voice.  
  
His head shot up."Hi Sara".She didn't recognize his voice.  
  
It was different.  
  
'Oh my god! His face.'  
  
"Griss, have you seen your face lately? It looks horrible!"  
  
The skin right under his eye was even darker than before and all swollen up.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it." He smiled slightly and looked at her.  
  
She instantly forgot why her heart seemed to stop a minute ago.  
  
Why her breathing stopped.  
  
It seemed to get a different reason though.  
  
It surely looked very bad.  
  
It wasn't an hour ago..  
  
She walked over to Griss.  
  
"Have you put some ice on that?" she asked worried.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
He couldn't read her expression.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"It won't go away anyway."  
  
She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Grissom, you're being stubborn." She said with a stern voice.  
  
He smiled again  
  
Although it was a mixed smile.  
  
A mix of sadness and angst.  
  
She took a washcloth from the cabin and put some ice on it.  
  
"Sara." He protested.  
  
She stood now in front of him, washcloth with ice in her hand.  
  
"Have I ever told you I like symmetry?"  
  
Symmetry.  
  
It was supposed to be half-sarcastic, half-joking.  
  
Maybe because she wouldn't be able to handle the situation otherwise.  
  
He chuckled and held his head straight up.  
  
Shaking his head.. "You haven't."  
  
But I knew.  
  
She put the ice on his face.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yeah" he said in a light voice.  
  
He smiled gratefully at her and held her look.  
  
"What eh h..happened? Sara stammered.  
  
She remembered her lightheadedness now.  
  
She remembered the exact reason of it now.  
  
"I took a risk." His voice was soft now.  
  
Sara decided to ignore that comment.  
  
"Nick and I gathered the evidence from the Monaco. It . eh, it's in the lab. Greg is busy analyzing it."  
  
"Good." was his reply.  
  
"Since when do you reply to something like that with just one syllable?" Her tone was serious.  
  
Since I met you.  
  
Since I dreamed of you.  
  
Since I wanted to make love to you.  
  
Since I wanted to wake up next to you.  
  
He wrinkled his brow. "I guess, I ..eh just had a long and exhausting day."  
  
When she realized she was still dabbing his skin and eye with the ice-cloth she suddenly dropped her hand.  
  
She realized she was lost in the moment.  
  
She realized he hadn't even panicked.  
  
Suddenly Brass, Warrick and Catherine stormed into the breakroom.  
  
"Our friend, Dr. Lurie just escaped!" Brass yelled.  
  
Grissom swirled around.  
  
Shit! How could that be possible?  
  
He started to follow the others who already where heading to the door, when he heard Sara's voice.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She said.  
  
Grissom immediately stiffened.  
  
"No Sara, you better stay here."  
  
His voice was all business-like.  
  
"Why? Greg is at least for a..."  
  
He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Sara, you're not going with me. I want you to stay here."  
  
She couldn't go with them.  
  
It was too dangerous.  
  
He could not loose her twice.  
  
He was already a few feet down the hallway, when he heard her again..  
  
"I don't believe you, you're doubting my skills again!"  
  
She was angry now.  
  
What was she supposed to do here otherwise? Knitting?  
  
Grissom clenched his fist en his face clearly reddened.  
  
He stood still  
  
He turned around.  
  
He was mad.  
  
Without thinking clearly he blurted.  
  
"I thought you would've understood I wasn't talking about Debby an hour ago."  
  
He knew...  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapters

"Freeze!"  
  
Brass barked.  
  
They found Dr. Lurie at the other side of the Strip.  
  
At the border of where the busy and loudly town came to an end and where the desert began.  
  
He was trying to escape Las Vegas.  
  
Or maybe even Nevada.  
  
Lurie stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
Brass walked over to him. "Put you hands on your back!"  
  
Surprisingly he did.  
  
"I suppose we don't need to read you rights again, now do we?" Catherine asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Lurie turned a little and looked at her and said with an evil smirk. "Only if it includes handcuffs, Mrs...."  
  
"Oh shut up and move!" Brass was getting annoyed now.  
  
When Brass had Lurie tied up with the handcuffs he pushed him in the police- car.  
  
Brass looked over his shoulder to Grissom.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
As a good friend he was concerned about the enigma.  
  
Grissom just nodded.  
  
When the car drove off with also Catherine in it, Warrick turned to his boss.  
  
"I can't believe this happened."  
  
"Neither can I"  
  
He sounded distracted.  
  
Warrick didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm glad it's over."  
  
"Me too, Warrick." After a pause "Let's get back to the lab."  
  
*  
  
Arrived at the lab Warrick immediately went to the locker room to grab his stuff and left.  
  
Grissom saw Nick sitting in the break-room sipping at a drink.  
  
When he heard some noises he looked up.  
  
"Hey boss."  
  
"Nick" Grissom just stayed where he was.  
  
In the doorway.  
  
"Ehm, we..eh..wrapped up the case. It appeared that Tom Jackson commit suicide. No suspicious circumstances."  
  
"You finished the papers?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah, they're on your desk.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips.  
  
He wanted to say something.  
  
Sara  
  
He didn't know how to begin.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Goodnight Nick."  
  
He looked at his boss unsure.  
  
Unsure how to tell.  
  
"She went home, Griss."  
  
Griss wrinkled his brows and just looked confused.  
  
Nick shrugged.  
  
"But it made sense why she was just as shocked and lost in thoughts as you are today."  
  
Griss didn't react.  
  
He just turned around and walked over to his office.  
  
*  
  
Today they finally closed the chapter of Dr. Lurie.  
  
Grissom finally could move on with other cases.  
  
He could also move on with another chapter.  
  
He was scared as death to open it though.  
  
But he knew it was worth it.  
  
Sara was worth it.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	4. Deja Vu

Note: Sorry guys for my late update. Am way to busy with school.I know bad excuse. :o) Anyway, someone asked for a longer chapter.well, here it is.. :o)  
  
"You're with me."  
  
Grissom said in a nonchalant voice.  
  
Sara was stunned to say the least.  
  
Working with him again?  
  
She didn't know if she could handle that.  
  
If she wanted that.  
  
"Are you coming with me or are you planning to stand there all day long."  
  
His soft voice broke off her dreams.  
  
She turned fully towards him so she could face him.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
It was the only thing she could say..  
  
Maybe wanted to say.  
  
She didn't know.  
  
On their way to the Tahoe Sara asked what kind of case they're heading to.  
  
"Man was found in Lake Denver, shot-wound in the chest. So far, that's all I know."  
  
Sara just nodded.  
  
*  
  
When they arrived at the crime scene they ducked under the yellow tape and walked over to where the body lay.  
  
Grissom was the first who saw the body but he instinctively reached for Sara's arm to hold her back.  
  
It was too late.  
  
He could hear her gasp loudly.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
She said in a horrific tone.  
  
This could NOT be true.  
  
It wasn't true.  
  
It was just a bad dream.  
  
Bad dreams like before.  
  
After blinking her eyes she looked again.  
  
It was still the same.  
  
It hadn't changed.  
  
It wasn't a bad dream.  
  
It was for real.  
  
"These crimes are giving me the creeps lately."  
  
Sara said with a shocked voice.  
  
Grissom chuckled.  
  
He was still looking at the man.  
  
"I know."  
  
He added.  
  
The victim had graying curly hair. His eyes were closed.  
  
Blue eyes.  
  
"Dan Stanford, 47 years-old, single, attorney he came back from a visit at his mother. Was found here an hour ago." Brass who had walked over to his colleagues informed them about the dead man.  
  
The reactions from the two CSI's did not go unnoticed by Brass.  
  
It was understandable.  
  
It was just too coincidental.  
  
Or not?  
  
Sara suddenly panicked.  
  
"Grissom, what if Lurie took revenge? It could be some conspiracy. Maybe he hired someone to kill him? What.."  
  
She was completely unaware of her babbling-mode.  
  
Grissom was not.  
  
"Sara, please calm down. We don't have any evidence that these two crimes are related. And besides, the circumstances in which the bodies are found are completely different. We should wait till we have all the evidence gathered."  
  
He said in a calm voice.  
  
"I know."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"But isn't it just odd that.."  
  
"That he just looks like me?"  
  
He completed the sentence for her.  
  
They turned towards each-other.  
  
Grissom just shrugged and smirked.  
  
Sara just looked with a look of angst at him.  
  
"If his secretary killed him I'll eat my shoe."  
  
Grissom looked at her with wrinkled brows.  
  
"Sara.for now we should assume nothing."  
  
"And concentrate on what cannot lie, huh?  
  
Grissom turned back to his work.  
  
*  
  
Back at the lab Sara was exhausted. Not only was the crime scene a complete mess, it also had been a long ride back to the lab.  
  
Dumping the evidence in the lab she decided to plop down on the couch for a nap.  
  
Something white on the floor caught her attention.  
  
She bent down to pick up the paper.  
  
She unfolded it.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
She immediately felt guilty for knowing this.  
  
She knew how private Grissom was.  
  
But it wasn't her fault.  
  
He must have lost it.  
  
Laying-down on the couch she fell into sleep.  
  
*  
  
Grissom was bent over a microscope when he suddenly thought of Sara.  
  
He was in the supposition that she was in ballistics examining the bullet, but now remembering she never walked in that direction.  
  
He walked away and decided to find out where she could be.  
  
Entering the break-room he found a very dizzy Sara sitting up now, rubbing her eyes.  
  
He found her looking adorable.  
  
"You fell asleep?"  
  
He asked. Not sounding accusing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sara answered sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay. You looked tired anyway."  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
They locked eyes for a moment.  
  
Both remembering the last two days.  
  
Both wanted to say something.  
  
Both didn't know how to begin.  
  
Both knowing what they felt.  
  
What each felt.  
  
But who was the one to say the scary words?  
  
Sara, who felt her cheeks redden stood up.  
  
Paper in her hand.  
  
Still unsure how to start this conversation.  
  
She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Or making him angry.  
  
Making him run away.  
  
"I eh..I found this.' She said careful.  
  
"You must have lost it this morning when you handed out the assignments and I eh..I thought you might need it for your appointment tomorrow."  
  
Handing the medical card to him.  
  
She waited for his reaction.  
  
There came none.  
  
He looked with shock at it.  
  
After a few minutes at her.  
  
This wasn't the way he planned to let her now.  
  
Sara saw his discomfort grew.  
  
But decided to confront him nonetheless.  
  
She had promised herself that.  
  
"I.eh, I just wanted to let you know that."  
  
For a moment she looked in his deep blue eyes.  
  
Waiting for a reaction.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I don't care you have this ear-disease."  
  
She laughed dramatically.  
  
"Hell, I don't even care if you lost all your senses."  
  
He still hadn't moved.  
  
'Well, just finish what you've started.' She thought.  
  
"It doesn't change my love for you."  
  
Grissom's head shot up.  
  
Looking at her.  
  
Not quite believing that she had said that.  
  
Did he hear this right?  
  
Did he hear her saying 'love'?  
  
The silence in the break-room felt like an eternity.  
  
And Sara became more and more uncomfortable with it.  
  
She could slap herself for the head for bringing this up.  
  
"See, I told you I'm always overtalking around you." She said embarrassed.  
  
With that she walked away, towards the door.  
  
Passing Grissom.  
  
But before she could even put a foot at the other side of the threshold she felt a warm hand surrounding her wrist.  
  
Feeling his warm, rough fingers spreading and gently rubbing her underarm.  
  
She looked up.  
  
Just to meet a pair of blue eyes.  
  
The most beautiful eyes she'd even seen.  
  
Staring intently at her.  
  
What she saw in those eyes was a mix of so many things.  
  
Angst, fear, guilt, insecurities..  
  
But also, love, hope, happiness.  
  
And a will to open up.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Butterflies

Note: I thought it was about time to finish this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, it encouraged me to write more than I originally had planned. Thanks guys!  
  
"Have dinner with me."  
  
He said in a low voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to have dinner with me."  
  
She wasn't that shocked.  
  
Not at all.  
  
But it still came unexpected: Gil Grissom asking her to dinner.  
  
"Su-sure."  
  
She stammered.  
  
*  
  
INTERROGATION ROOM - 8 HOURS LATER  
  
"Where were you Friday at..say 10 in the evening?"  
  
Sara asked the suspect for the murder of Dan Stanford.  
  
"I told you guys before, I was at the cinema, with my wife." The suspect told Sara and Grissom."  
  
Grissom came to stand beside her.  
  
"Is that why your fingerprints are on this knife? The knife where Mr. Stanford was stabbed with?  
  
He held a plastic bag up with the knife.  
  
It was clearly he became more nervous now.  
  
But it was clear he was the murderer.  
  
"I.I dunno."  
  
The suspect said.he was yelling now.  
  
"Look, we asked your wife about your whereabouts last Friday and guess what? You've never been to the cinema."  
  
Sarcasm was dripping from Grissom's voice now.  
  
Sara looked angrily at the guy. He was protracting time which obviously got on her nerves.  
  
"Look, why don't you tell us what exactly happened, buster."  
  
The guy took a deep breath and eventually gave in.  
  
"He always cheated when we played cards. Do you have any idea of how much money I've lost due to his 'fair' skills? Thousands of dollars, people."  
  
Grissom and Sara just looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
He knocked on the door so the cops would bring the murderer to his cell.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Was Griss' last word when the man disappeared from the room.  
  
"I'm glad he hadn't anything to do with the Debbie Marlin case." Sara said.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
He managed a smile.  
  
The first genuine smile she'd seen in months.  
  
She couldn't help it smiling back.  
  
*  
  
Grissom was nervous.  
  
Not a little nervous, but very nervous.  
  
Sara was about to come over in a few minutes for dinner.  
  
Of course he could have taken her to a fancy restaurant, but he preferred to cook for.  
  
And she didn't protested.  
  
It had been a long time Sara had been in his house and that was during the Strip Strangler case.  
  
Somehow she felt honored to be invited to his place.  
  
His private place.  
  
She knew he had difficulty sharing private things.  
  
She also knew he was taking a step forward.  
  
Instead of backwards.  
  
Grissom almost let the pan drop when he heard the doorbell rang.  
  
He slowly walked over to the door.  
  
Stealing one last glance in the mirror before he swung open the door.  
  
What he saw in front of him took his breath away.  
  
She wore black slacks and a white wrap-over blouse.  
  
Staring at her he was unaware of his intense look.  
  
"You're not telling me we're going to eat on the porch, now are you?"  
  
She asked him with a smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Of course not, come in."  
  
He held the door more open so she could step in.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
He said simply.  
  
Sara, who felt her cheeks redden, smiled shyly.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself."  
  
Grissom just smiled to her.  
  
He gestured with his hand to come further.  
  
When she entered the living-room a delicious smell filled her nostrils.  
  
"What are you cooking?" She asked while walking over to some butterflies which were attached to the wall.  
  
"Lasagna with pesto, mozzarella and tomatoes.  
  
She sent him a curious look.  
  
Don't worry it IS vegetarian."  
  
He added with a smirk.  
  
She shot him her gap-toothed smile.  
  
God, how he had missed that.  
  
Grissom walked over to her, standing behind her.  
  
Feeling her warmth surrounding him.  
  
His closeness did not go unnoticed by her either.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She asked very sudden.  
  
Pointing at a unique butterfly.  
  
"It's the 'Anthocharis stella', or 'Stella Orangetip'. It's a speciman from Nevada.  
  
"It's beautiful".  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
His warm breath tickling her neck.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Her voice was soft.  
  
Her stare intense.  
  
First he was unaware of what she was talking about, but then it dawned on him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Before I went to the interrogation-room to question Dr. Lurie I was looking for you. I had some new evidence you needed to analyze. Catherine told me the last time she'd seen you was, well.."  
  
He didn't feel like going in more details.  
  
Now when he stood so close to her, realizing that she heard his entire speech made him a little restless.  
  
She must have noticed this.  
  
She grabbed his hands.  
  
.entwining their fingers.  
  
He looked down at their united hands and then back to her face.  
  
Her beautiful face.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"Sara, I."  
  
He stopped in frustration.  
  
Even now, after everything they went through the last couple of days he still found it hard. Of course he wanted to open up.  
  
But his crammed emotions, de feelings he had for her which he held hidden for such a long time.it wasn't just something he could talk about from one day to the next.  
  
She could feel his insecurities grow.  
  
She could feel the tension building up.  
  
She encouraged him by squeezing his hands softly.  
  
It seemed to work.  
  
"I really want this to work, Sara. 'This' is important to me..'you' are important to me."  
  
His voice was gentle.  
  
His eyes were too with a little spark in them.  
  
How long had she waited for this moment.  
  
"You're important to me too, Griss."  
  
First thought she imagined it, but when he whipped a single tear from her cheek with his thumb, she realized she was indeed crying.  
  
"And from now on, it's Gil instead of Grissom."  
  
He said with a small smile.  
  
"Sure....Griss."  
  
He looked at her with mock annoyance, which caused her to giggle.  
  
Soon he followed and started laughing to.  
  
He quit her laughing by suddenly grabbing her face and brushing his lips over hers.  
  
They felt soft.  
  
She murmured something incoherently and deepened the kiss.  
  
Their blissful kiss was brutish interrupted by the beeper from the kitchen.  
  
"Hmmm, I think our dinner is ready."  
  
He said when he separated from her.  
  
She bit her lower lip to stop her from smiling to wide.  
  
She failed miserably.  
  
"Yeah, let's have dinner."  
  
The End 


End file.
